


To be or not to be

by KimKanejae



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Kpop 3rd ang 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: За власть всегда нужно бороться.Но не всегда эта борьба против кого-то, а не самого себя.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. In the end, I weep bitter tears and become dead

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/4PuPdWM.jpg)


	2. My cold body won’t be able to dream again and I die

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/TK1qyIr.jpg)


	3. Please die quickly in my memories

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/2sC9Obo.jpg)


	4. I’m standing on the edge of a cliff holding your hand

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/tKRkqbK.jpg)


	5. You held a gun to my head

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/88DPkHO.jpg)


	6. Even though I live, it’s not really living, I can’t breathe

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/SVggyqQ.jpg)


End file.
